Calm Mind
by Premsky
Summary: Set in the Black & White region. Sky, a 17 year old who just wants to live a peaceful life, finds a Pokemon nonnative to his region, setting off a mystery across regions, between Pokemon and humans. Original characters. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings and a New Life

_This will be my first attempt at any sort of fan fiction. I have experience in writing but I never had a base to work on, so I thought I'd start with Pokemon since I grew up with it. Hopefully this doesn't bomb like my last term paper (bad jokes, get used to them, I'm not a naturally funny guy)_

_**Note: I am a college student. Due to this I plan on writing a mature story. No descriptive sex but it will be implied most likely, depending on where I take the story (no guarentees; sort of like the Mass Effect Fox News stories). Also, cursing. Lots of cursing. I'm sticking a +18 label on this story just for safety's sake, but I will warn of the chapter's contents beforehand.. unless it will spoil a surprise or cliffhanger, so yeah..Consider this chapter +16 for mild use of explicit words. Also, this chapter is very wordy as it doubles as an introduction to the setting and characters. The story takes place 3 months after the beginnings of Pokemon Black & White**_

Chapter 1: New Beginnings and a New Life

_A flash to happier times. Kids playing at the Trainers' School. Accumula Town and its rolling hills. Running up and down between Nuvema and Striaton. The shadow of a small boy with a cap pattering its way across the wall of an abandoned building. The shadow turned towards me and smiled. The gaping mouth was a direct contrast of the blackened shadow, showing a bleach white. The mouth opened wider and wider, until it engulfed the entire wall. It leaped off the wall and covered the sky, then slowly descended. Then, darkness.._

I awoke with a cold sweat. That dream was familiar yet different every time. The darkness came sooner that time. The dreams started 3 months ago when Black left to become a Pokemon master. I had already assurned that the shadow was a personification of Black, due to his rather unique name, but I couldn't figure out why he haunted my dreams every single night. I had a glass of water sitting on the adjacent for these dreams, and I downed it in about 5 seconds flat. I gasped for breath as the cold liquid slid down my throat and the cold tingling spread to my back. The sensation left me after a minute of so, though my t-shirt was soaked down the small of my back and down most of my chest. I grabbed another black t-shirt from the drawer next to me, ripping off the one I was currently wearing and using it as a wash rag to clean the sweat off of me.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, I spent the next 10 minutes searching for my fishing pole. This house my parents left me was gigantic, a modern marvel in its own right., which sat perched behind the Trainers' School. My father was head of an archeology clinic that was currently in the Sinnoh region researching the origin of Unknown. He left my mother, a top Pokemon professor in all of the regions, and I to fend for ourselves in this giant house.. until she left during the night without so much as a goodbye. For the past 6 months I've had to watch after myself. What time I had with Black, my oldest childhood friend, was cut short by his ambition to become a Pokemon master. He kept in contact with me all the way up until Nimbasa City, and the video calls stopped. That was 2 months ago.

I spent my days now either helping out at the Trainers' School where I was raised or fishing along Route 1. I had no ambition to become a Pokemon trainer, but I liked kids, so I did what I could at the School. Black resented me for my beliefs, since he had wanted to become a trainer ever since seeing a Pokemon battle on my family's pluro TV when we were younger. It's not that I hated the idea, I just.. I still don't have an answer to that question. I just wanted to lead a simple life, free of complications. Being challenged every day to Pokemon battles wasn't my cup of tea, so I avoided the Trainers' part of the Trainers' School.

I had found my pole laying under my bed; I probably placed it there so I could remember it.. good job past self. I shrugged it off and proceeded to grab my dad's tackle box and walk out the door. It was still early, about 7 or so, so I enjoyed the hassle-free walk to Route 1. I heard the occasional kid or a Pidove screech, but it was otherwise relaxing. I made my way up to my favourite boulder that sat perched between the wild grass and the sea. The boulder had natural handholds so I could move up it with ease. As I made my way up to the top I heard an unfamiliar screech but I played it off as a trick of the mind. As I broke the top to watch the sunrise, I heard the screech again. It sounded.. pained. I decided that it wasn't a trick and, pulling myself up onto the top, I scanned the surrounding area for the source. It didn't take long. Laying face down in the sand was an unfamiliar Pokemon to me. It was small, with literal white skin, green.. hair I would suppose, and a red horn of some sort protrudding out of the hair. I also noticed a trail of crimson making its way down its right arm, and it was shuddering almost uncontrollably. I'm not a cruel person, and my first thought was to get it to the PokeCenter in Accumula before the salt water could get in and hurt it more. I jumped off the boulder, not realizing the consequence of jumping off a boulder 15 feet high. My legs buckled when I hit the sand and I face planted.. hard. My vision blurred, but I was still running towards the green blur. I scooped it up and wrapped it in my t-shirt in one motion and began running in the direction I've known since I was a kid. I knew a shortcut through the forest that would put me right at the PokeCenter, but the whole blurry vision and the fact that it was not exactly sunrise yet made running through a near black forest full of deadly plants and Pokemon a challenge to say the least. My vision focused after a minute or so, but it was too late, and I ran straight into an uplifted root, causing me to fly through the air and crash into the ground again. I hit the ground, left arm under me, and skidded about 10 feet. My arm felt numb, but I was guessing it was injured and that I had lost feeling due to the adrenaline of running. I willed my body to get back up and hobble-ran the rest of the way.

I bursted out of a clearing near the back of the PokeCenter. I overestimated where the front was, but I was at least on solid ground again. I proceeded to run to the front and made my way inside. The lobby didn't hold many people; I guess it was still before 8 and there weren't that many trainers up anyway. Though the ones that were there gave me weird looks, but then a look of understanding.. I guess this look was common among trainers. I barged my way to the counter, potentially pissing off an older gentleman, but I believe this was worth it. The nurse glanced at me, looked down, then snapped back to me.

"Can.. can I help you?" She exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Um.. yeah.. this Pokemon.. I don't know what it is.. but.. thearm.. nedz.. heellin.."

That's all I could get out before my legs gave out. I guess I was losing more blood than I thought. I was concious enough to see the counter get closer and closer before I made direct contact with it, and I felt my brain rattle in my head.

"F**k! Grab the Pokemon and the kid! He's losing a lot of f**king blood!" The older gentlemen, I assumed. Quite a mouth on him.

Then everything faded to black.

_Black.._

_ To white.._

_ Then darkness.._

_ Dark.. so very dark._

_ Cold.._

_ And suddenly, bright.. too bright.. blinding.. searing.. melting.._

_ Pink._

It took me a second to realize what was passing through my head. I had woken up lying sideways, staring into a mist I could only describe as the excrements of a Munna. A very thick mist, almost suffocating, but relaxing at the same time, with it's aroma and pinkish hue. I knew I couldn't lay here though, so I pulled myself up to my knees and starting assessing the situation. All I could see in any direction was the mist; any break gave way to a horizon bearing a slightly darker pink. I pushed off the ground and stumbled as my knees buckled yet again. I remembered the situation at the PokeCenter, but anything after that was a blank. _Just.. hot. I remember hot. _

Before I could recall anything else, the mist melted around me. As in, literally melted; it maintained a slightly liquid/slightly Jell-O feel at my legs. My brain went into overdrive at the situation, and it took me a moment to regain control and reassess. I could see for miles on end now, but the only interesting thing I could see from my area was a subtle hint of light at my right-back side. I decided there was no point in hanging around here and let my mind go off the deep end again, so I made my way towards the light.

After walking what seemed like forever due to the gelletin-type substance causing my footsteps to stick to the floor with every step, the light was taking a form of something. I presumed I was getting closer.

Closer...

Closer...

It took the form of a star. Or a sun. I don't know. A tiny ball of intense light floated near 20 feet from me. As I neared, the glowing became brighter. And hotter. Too hot. Way too fucking hot. But I couldn't stop myself. My feet dragged themselves through the sludge, my arms raised in front of me as if I was to grab it. I tried jarring my head in the opposite direction but it wouldn't budge. Brighter. Brighter. Hotter. Hotter. I felt like I was on fire. Just as my hands breached the glow, the pain faded. It was gradual, but it was damn sure better than getting closer to it. Soon all that remained of my arm was the elbow up, but the pain had faded to a slight tingle. Then I dropped again, my arms feeling like lead. I could see my arms again, but they automatically curled, as if to protect something. I gasped at what I saw; the Pokemon I had rescued lay perfectly healthy, glowing with the same hue of pink as the mist. I hadn't noticed before, but it was quite heavy for it's size. It stirred in my arms. It raised its arm. Touched my face. The feeling burned, but it felt nice, like IcyHot. It shook its head, the green hair fluttering before settling back down. It brushed the hair to the side, and, holding it there, looked at me with an eye. I felt a pang of pity, but I felt as though this was what I needed to do, protect it. As that thought slipped through my mind, the sludge bubbled, then engulfed me. And I was falling.

Falling..

_Into darkness.._

_**Right, first chapter. It sucked and it was wordy. But I think I got my point across. Right?**_

_**;_;**_

_**Anyways, reviews would be appreciated. I don't know much about this kinda stuff so I'd appreciate tips from anyone who's knowedgeable in this kinda stuff. Also, I might tend to take material from other fan fics and use them as part of mine. The "Pluro" TV being the first one, from a fan fic called "Shapeshifter". Highly recommended, I like the story and the characters. This chapter took about 2 hours on and off, so it seems a bit rushed in my opinion, but I'm bored and don't have work, what else am I supposed to do? '-_-**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bond

**A/N: I guess I should have clairified in the last chapter on a couple of things.. **

**Firstly, the Trainers' School doubles as a dual school in my story; half K-6, half actual Pokemon training. The reason being is that I'm trying to keep true to the map in-game and not mess around with creating new settings. It makes it easier for people who have played the game to get a bearing on what the setting is. If you haven't, just google Pokemon Black & White World Map and use that as a reference. The school plays an important role, so I decided to clear this up early. (I know Sky's house is made up, but it progresses the story the way I want it to, so yeah.. problem?)**

**Secondly, the first 8 chapters have already been done.. on my iPhone. I didn't have my laptop at the time and I was doing a trek across the US for a college trip, and it was written during the very.. very long trips between stops. I have no intentions of stopping at 8.. 8 was all I could pump out. Anyways, the way I'm writing these is just running through the pages I wrote and typing them out as I go. There will probably be spelling mistakes as I go but I'll try harder to catch the mistakes. **

**Anyways, here's chapter 2. Enjoy. Rated 16+ for explicit words.**

Chapter 2: Bond

My head was spinning. Light-headed. I couldn't catch my breath. I was going to die, alone, in this darkness. I sat panting for what felt like forever waiting for the sweet relief of air to course through my body, but it never came. I felt like I was going to burst. I concentrated..

And exhaled. The pressure building in my chest left so suddenly that I snapped into an upright position, eyes wide open, reeling from the experience. I took a second to calm myself down. Afterwards, I took a gander at what was going on. All that I could see was a monitor to my left, showing my heartrate. I had had a huge spike in my beats per minute before I woke up.. I guessed the dream had taken a toll on my sanity. A movement in my outer field of vision startled me, and I snapped my head in that direction. A window had shown itself, a pale glow from the moonlight leaving some cloud cover outside lighting up a small portion of the room. A single white bed lay directly in front of me; its baseboard was rounded, painted to look like a standard Pokeball. I assumed I was in a PokeCenter with that kind of décor. I tried to remember how I ended up here, but all I saw was a mental slideshow of blurry visions and a sensation of falling. I was also brought to attention a searing pain in my left arm. I don't know how I missed the pain before, but it was now scorching the outer part of my arm. I clenched my teeth and waited for the pain to subside. Soon enough the pain faded, but my ears were ringing from it. I propped myself up using my good arm and held the other in the natural light. It was heavily bandaged with a white-now-crimson gauze. I touched a spot in the area; it felt wet and sticky. This injury was recent, probably an hour or so I assumed. I slid my good arm back down to lay in a comfortable position but was met with an unfamiliar object blocking my path. It wasn't there before, either. Before I could feel around to see what it was, the door on the opposite side of the room busted open, and a light was snapped on, temporarily blinding me.

"I don't know, his heartbeat just peaked out of nowhere!.. Yes the defibulator is prepped in case, but.."

"Fine, fine, just let me through the f**king door before he goes into.. What the f**k, the kid is fine, see?"

My eyes were slowly adjusting to the light. I saw two figures, one tall and skinny, the other short and pudgy. I blinked furiously trying to see who was approaching me, but I couldn't make it out before he started speaking again.

"Yo, kid, you alright? You just had a major f**king spike," he said in a non-chalant tone. _Nearly died and he bearly cares.. awesome._

"Yeah.. yeah, I'm fine, just give me a sec, eyes are adjusting."

He stood by my side, waiting for me to regain composure. He was hopping up and down, as if growing impatient. I waved him away and covered my eyes. A couple more blinks and I could see decently. The man making his way back to the door was an older man, probably in his 60's. He wore a standard lab coat, so it was safe to say he was a doctor of sorts. He walked up to a slightly taller and much skinnier woman, probably in her early 20's due to the black bags under her eyes which were horribly disguised by make-up two shades darker than her skin. The man talked quietly to the woman for a moment, then handed her a clipboard; she signed the paper attached and closed the door behind her as she left the room. The sound of metallic wheels on tile was heard fading away, and was overpowered by the awkwardly loud stomping of the man approaching me again.

"Kid, you gave us a f**king scare, ya did," he sighed. He had a very odd accent, nothing I had heard before. He probably came from another region. "You OK now?"

"Sort of.. I can't remember what happened.. care to explain what's wrong with me?" I replied with the non-chalant tone he gave earlier.

"Yes and no," he stated matter-of-factly. He grabbed another clipboard that had been hanging at my side I was previously unaware of. "Well, obviously _you_ were admitted for your injuries, and _you_ possessed a very large gash along your left arm and a cut across your forehead from the front desk you headbutted earlier."

I was getting slightly pissed at his tone now. "That sounded pretty accurate, actually. What else is wrong with me?" I said, hissing sarcasm. "Also, you keep implying _you_ as if I wasn't alone.."

"I was just getting that part, ya stupid brat. Now calm down.. The 'no' part, well.. the injuries won't stop bleeding. We don't know if there's something in your arm from earlier, but your head should definetly stop bleeding; I was there personally for that injury. And yeah, I implied you for a reason; the Pokemon you came in here with had the _same exact _injuries when we got it loose from your arms. She's fine now, but I had a nurse bring it in here.."

"But I'm not a trainer! I don't own any Pokemon.. so why did.."

A slight russle under the sheets I was under stopped me dead in my tracks. It definetly wasn't me. I gripped the sheets slowly with my good hand and swiftly pulled them to my right, directly covering the man in a white blanket. Sitting between my feet was a Pokemon I had never seen before. Or had I..?

"You don't remember this? I would think you would, considering you came here with a 'mon not from this region. That usually sticks with people. Course ya did hit your head pretty hard.. anyways, this is a Ralts. These are native to the Hoenn region, where I'm from. How the f**k you ended up with it is beyond me, but it hasn't left your side since yesterday."

I was processing what he was saying, but that last sentence made me double take. "Wait, wait, you say since _yesterday?_" He nodded once, looking at the clipboard again. "How long have I been out?"

"You came in 3 days ago, Monday, remember? Oh, wait.. yeah.."

3 days. I had been out for 3 days. My volunteer work at the school. I had missed that. What would the kids think of me now? I felt myself lose it slightly again, and I started hyperventilating.

"Woah kid, I know it's a lot to process, but it's alright; we contacted the number on your ID card and told them what happened; some school you work at or something? Anyways, they sent you those flowers to your left. I stopped long enough to check; sure enough, there was a vase of flowers that were grown in the play yard at the school. The sight calmed me down again.

"See? You're fine. Anyways, regarding the Pokemon.."

I had completely forgotten. In my panic, it had somehow made its way around my left foot and was peeking out from behind it, glaring at the doctor.

"Yeah.. thing's a Ralts. Girl, common among the species. Psychic type. Hoenn region. I saw them all the time as a kid, considering I grew up in that region." Well, that explains the accent and dialect. "Now I'm not a complete expert on Pokemon-trainer relationships, but it seems attached to you.. odd, since you said you weren't a trainer at all. Can you remember anything?"

I just glared at him. I tried boaring a hole in his soul but it didn't work. He didn't even flinch.

"Right. Anyways. We tried putting her into a Pokeball but she knocked 'em away every time, so she's not another trainer's. And since it seems attached to you.."

I looked at the Ralts again. She turned her head towards me and lowered her head, as if nodding. Weird..

"So.. are you saying it's mine?"

"Well I'm not giving you many options.. you either don't take her and pay the bill for keeping you for 3 days or take her home and not pay a thing since it'll be covered under standard PokeCenter Trainer/Pokemon coverage procedure. Your move, kid." He crossed his arms and waited.

"Oh gee, what a heart of gold you have." I said half-seriously. Well, he _was_ giving me the option instead of charging me outright. I pondered for a minute, but I knew what I was going to do anyways.

"...Fine, I'll take it. I could pay for it anyway, but I'm not going to abandon it here." _With you, _I thought to myself.

"Fine with me. We hafta run a couple more tests to check for the cause of the bleeding before we can let ya go, and you'll have to come back afterwards for check-ups every week, but otherwise you'll be good to go.."

He started unwrapping the bandage on my head. I flinched, but he was a doctor before an ass, so I let him continue. I saw streaks of red fall from the gauze, so I assumed I was still bleeding badly.

"The f**k..? The wound's.."

_Now what? _"Yeah? Go on..?"

"It's gone.. not a scar or anything.. what the f**k.."

Sure enough, after feeling my head with my right hand, not a drop of blood or protruding scar tissue remained. "What the hell.."

"Kid, you're a f**king medical miracle," sounding genuine this time. "What about your arm..?"

He stepped around the end of the bed and slowly unwrapped the gauze on my left arm. A couple seconds after, though, the mind numbing pain, returned, and my brain fried from a sensory overload. The doctor dropped what gauze he had unwrapped and dropped it, instead grabbing a pair of medical scissors and slicing through the rest of the gauze. My ears still rang, but I couldn't feel the pain; it faded almost instantly this time. My arm was an ugly purple colour from my shoulder to my elbow, covered in scar tissue and reaking of the metallic smell of blood. The Ralts shuddered at my feet for a second, then shuffled around my foot so the doctor's view of her was near completely hidden by my foot again.

"Well, good news is that it stopped bleeding." He sighed before continuing. "..Bad news is that it looks like internal bleeding, or what remains of it. We're gonna have to drain it and re-bandage it before you get it outta here. You'll most likely be out of commision while it's in the cast, 'bout 3 weeks or so. Good news is that you won't have to see me every week," he said with the most genuine smile in his voice I had heard from him yet. I could tell we didn't hit it off well. I didn't care. "Rest up, 'cause it's still early, and most of the medical staff isn't here. Lucky I was here, these late-night nurses don't have a damn clue what they're doing. Can't blame 'em though, you're the first serious case most of them have seen." He handed me the clipboard. "Left or right?" Right. "Ok, just sign this release paper, we'll wheel you out when you're all done. You won't see me anymore after this, so see ya.. and take care of that Ralts.. it's not normal, I know." He looked half-sullen as he left.

I let my good arm go lax, not thinking about the consequence of having my bad arm move too much. After the pain subsided again, I looked around for the Ralts again. She had made her way to my good arm, and was pointing to the clipboard that hung at my side. I couldn't figure out what she was trying to do, so I just grabbed the clipboard out of curiosity. He had taken the medical papers off, and a single blank paper with a pen hung from the clip. The Ralts pointed to the clipboard again. I remembered the gesture from a kid at the School; he couldn't speak, so he pointed at anything he wanted. I lowered the clipboard to rest on my leg; the thing was bigger than her, but it didn't stop her from looking at it. She grabbed the pen and stumbled, it wasn't heavy, but it being half her height might have had something to do with it. She looked at the tip of the pen and the paper and holstered the pen to run down her right arm and support on her shoulder. I didn't notice because she was hidden, but her left arm was also bandaged and soaked red. What I saw next is what really shocked me, though. She was _writing._ It wasn't pretty, and she fell a lot, but she managed to finish writing a single word. She looked at the paper, triumphantly, then dropped the pen and looked at me, pointing at the clipboard. With shaky hands, I slipped the clipboard to the left to not disturb her and held the clipboard at arm's length. It definetly was legible. It was _English_. Scrawled in near chicken-scratch was the word "Thanks."

End Chapter 2

**Dun dun dunnnnn. Start the cliffhanger music.. or whatever.**

**I intentionally bleep out the Doctor's colourful vocabulary due to his natural tendency to spew out the words carelessly. Otherwise, the words won't be censored; it's done as a comedic effect, think politically correct stand-up shows and the censoring they do with the censoring noise and all and you'll get the picture. Also, it wasn't clairified in the story, but the doctor was the old man from the end of chapter 1. I couldn't find a way to work it into the story, sorry. Also, when he speaks, think of a redneck accent; if you can't think of one, listen to some country music for about 5 minutes and you'll get the hang of it. **

**Anyways, until next time, deuces!**

**P.S: I listened to Jeff Wahl – A Light in the Darkness today. It was good. That is all.**


	3. Chapter 3: Unwilling

**A/N: Holy shit, it's been a while since I've even thought about this story. I was way too busy working on essays and getting a work of mine published for school. I got to thinking about it again because I happen to be vacationing where I first thought up of the story. Unfortunately I lost the phone that had all my work on it, so about 6 chapters of the story are gone. But, with a whole BOOK behind me and much more extensive writing practice I think I can continue with this story the way I wanted to. Now if only I can remember what I wanted to do.. _ guess I get to free ball now. **

**Music I listened to during writing:**

** – Electric Guest – This Head I Hold**

**Imagine Dragons – Radioactive**

**Rated 16+ for some disturbing imagery and language.**

I glanced at the clock that I kept on my nightstand as I awoke from my slumber. It read 8:29 A.M, earlier than I was wanting to wake up, but I couldn't find the exhaustion in my body to lull me back to sleep. The professor had given me a Pokedex in "celebration" of my induction as a Trainer, and as I clutched it in my hand trying to let my eyes adjust to the morning sunlight I was bathed in, I reread the Pokedex entry for the Pokemon I picked up last night. I thought back to last night as I absentmindedly scanned over the entry again...

_I reread the note again and again, glancing at the creature every so often to make sure I wasn't getting pranked by some nurse who was a really, _really _good puppeteer. I had just witnessed a Pokemon write out a word in English.. my mind could not comprehend the complexity of the situation I was currently facing. I sat down, letting my body take the brunt of the impact; my mind had too much to process at the time, and I don't think my consciousness would keep up much longer if I stood. I crumpled up the paper in my hand and flattened it back out. I kept repeating this, and with each time I flattened it out I looked to make sure the word was still there. Ralts kept looking at me, head slightly angled, the entire time, with an arm held slightly under its mouth, an almost curious expression. After a while, I gave up, accepted the truth of the situation, and directed my attention to the Pokemon, which had moved to the end of the bed again. I scooped it up in my hands in one motion and brought it to eye level. My arm stung from the swift movement, but I had more pressing matters than that._

_ "You can.. understand me, right?" I questioned simply, a slight hesitation escaping before I could steel myself for an answer. The Pokemon looked at me for a second, even tilting its head to the adjacent angle of its previous position, then it reached its arm out towards my face and tapped my nose twice. I had no idea what the hell that meant. _

_ "Okay, rephrase. Can you comprehend what I'm saying and answer me using this?" I gently placed it back on the bed and grabbed the notepad and pen she had used previously and, laying the pad in front of its feet, held the pen in front of it. It tilted its head again, so I started waving the pen in a fan-like motion in front of its face. It went to tilt its head again, and I instinctively groaned loudly and dropped the pen on the pad. My palms rose to my eyes and I dug my fingers into my hair, trying to figure out if I was actually going crazy. I bore my palms into my eye sockets, trying to rub out any delusions that were being kept there, and as I recoiled from the rather obvious pain that came after such a stupid act, I heard the soft scratching of a pen on paper. I blinked hard twice to regain clarity and stumbled to look at the note. It had clearly written "yes" in the same crude lettering I had seen earlier. I reveled once again, and took a moment to consider what I should do from now on. _I can't just leave it here, _I thought to myself, _I already said I'd take it. But.. _I glanced over again to see what it was up to. It had fallen asleep, pen in arms, on top of the note pad. I chuckled, as the whole situation was offset by that one little act. I did the only thing I thought of at the time; I cradled it in my good arm and __walked out of the room..._

I had hardly been paying attention to the Pokedex, so I laid it back down on the nightstand beside the clock where it had rested before. The doctor that had treated me gave to it me as I was walking out; I revolted vehemently at first, but he said I couldn't own a Pokemon at my age without it, so I begrudgingly accepted the device and walked home. The Ralts had taken home to one of the pillows on my bed, firmly encased in the mounds of fluff. While I had a moment to myself, I considered what I would do for the day. The school said that I wasn't in good condition to work and that I needed to take some time to rest; they didn't exactly need my help to begin with, I just volunteered for the sake of it. I brushed off that looming feeling and got back to the task at hand. I could go fishing, but it would be a pain to carry both the tackle box and rod with one arm, and I couldn't hold the rod very well with just one arm once I cast out.. but we do need food.. I decided I would take today to get into town and get some supplies for myself and the Ralts. I'd have to bring it along, of course; I had a general idea of the diet, but I don't think I'd have the heart to leave it at the house by itself. I laid my hand on the pillow with the Ralts entombed and patted down twice, using the vibrations to wake it up. It rustled for a second before picking its head up. It gazed around the room for a little while before finally coming to notice me to the left of it. It jumped back, startled, but it came around and, falling off the pillow, came to stand under the arm I still had on the pillow. I chortled briefly, seeing it was the same as yesterday, and went to put on some clothes...

The walk to Striaton was fairly uneventful. We had hardly gotten out of the house before the Ralts had eaten all its berries I had planned on letting it eat throughout the day. It probably wasn't the best plan to keep Ralts in the backpack with all the food, in hindsight. So of course our first stop was the PokeCenter to get more berries. I judged how much it ate and bought a little too much, I thought. It hardly mattered, as it had already started on eating more before we had even gotten out of the store. I sighed and continued on. I got more of the essentials that I had been running low on; bottled water and Moomoo Milk, some items to prepare a couple of meals, some bread.. as I was grabbing all of these, I noticed something peculiar; I had not eaten since I had awoken, but I still was not hungry. I looked at one of the wall-mounted clocks they had throughout the store; it read 2:42. I had been awake for 6 hours now and still did not feel famished or even slightly hungry. Odd..

I packed and pushed as much as I could in my oversized backpack and duffel bag I had brought along as I usually do for grocery trips, making sure to not put too much in the backpack as to squeeze Ralts. I ended up carrying the bag of berries I had bought, as it had already eaten through a good portion of the berries already. As soon as I pulled the bag away, it fell asleep on top of the bread, though, so I didn't have to worry about much on the walk back home. It was another sunny day, full of carefree liveliness and an air of spring. These days I prefer to anything else, without a care in the world. Soon I found myself arriving back home, much to my displeasure. I wanted to enjoy being outside a little while longer, but the sun was setting at this point and I needed to get inside, or risk dealing with some of the nocturnal Pokemon that live in the region. I got in the house and set down my backpack very carefully in an erect position on the bed, so I could pull the Ralts out and lay it down on the bed. Seeing it was still asleep, I brought the backpack to rest on my wrist and walked back to the kitchen to unpack everything. I unloaded everything that would spoil first in the fridge, then proceeded to get the rest of the ingredients for tonight's...

I remembered I still wasn't hungry; it was just instinctual for me to eat around sundown. I felt like I had to eat though, just in case. I finished packing up the food and prepared a simple sunny side up egg on a piece of toast. I placed it on a piece of plastic china I had bought and, grabbing the glass of Moomoo Milk I had poured, walked upstairs to eat on the balcony. To get there, though, I had to go through my dad's study. I hated walking through the study, as it always reminded me of dad before he and mom left. It was a much simpler time, where the only thing I had to worry about was getting to the school on time. Black was still around as well, but he had gone on to "better things" now, as he had put it in one of our final video calls. I zigzagged through the piles of books that lay on the ground; mostly historical books that had to do with the origin of the regions and the Pokemon that inhibit them. Dad's favourite chair was in the back corner of the room, right beside the sliding door that led to the balcony. A book about the Unown rested on the table beside it. His current dig was to research the origin of the Unown and why they were here. He's been gone for a while now.. I pushed past the thought and continued out onto the balcony. I only ate here on rare occasions, usually when I spend a day out and can't wait to get back out, but today was a little different. I needed to think by myself, detached from the world that had dealt me a whole new set of cards to deal with. I sat on the rocking chair that sat on the balcony and gazed up at the stars, taking a nibble of the egg-and-bread goodness or a sip of the milk every so often.

_Damn.. what the hell am I going to do from now on?_ I thought to myself in an almost scathing tone. _I'm not bad off.. I still have the money Mom left me.. but I can't take care of a damn Pokemon! I can barely take care of myself, even with the help of the school. _I felt myself sink further down the chair, and I started rocking back and forth out of habit. _It's not like I can't.. it's just it brin-_

Just then my stomach lurched violently. It shocked me so bad I stood erect in mere milliseconds and dashed inside the house, barely paying attention to the books I was knocking over. I only had the bathroom at the end of the hall in my head. Just as I was getting out of the study, however, my foot got caught on the slight jump that protrudes in front of the door to keep it from swinging out, and I tripped and hit my head on the adjacent wall. Now I had a huge headache and the room was spinning.. _spinning.. _

I couldn't hold it in anymore. My stomach lurched a final time, and the contents of my stomach spewed onto the floor. I coughed violently for a little while, trying to expel any other blasphemous particles out of my throat. My eyes and mouth were burning from the act. I felt tears welling up from the sensation, but I swallowed it back. I heard the soft patter of small feet on hard wood, so I assumed Ralts was walking towards me. I finally managed to open my eyes after what felt like an eternity. _Dammit, now I'm going to have to clean all of this shit- _

My thoughts froze dead in its tracks. _What the fuck... _The walls and floor were not coated in the usual colour as sick usually looks. Instead, it was a darker shade of blue, almost violet tone. Bits of egg were strewn throughout, but that's not what stood out. Bits and pieces of _berries_ littered the sick and the walls. I pushed off the ground only to fall on my ass again. I gave up trying to stand and sat there in shock.

…

_What the _hell _is going on?_

**Reading back on this, I regret writing most of it slightly intoxicated and exhausted, but I got what I wanted to write down. I want to try keep this updated more than I did, considering it's been a full 7 months since my last update. School and work take priority though, and my vacation isn't all fun and play; I'll try to keep up with it anyways using OneNote when I'm away from my computer or laptop. No guarantees though. :d **


End file.
